Marry Me
by Ka-Youkai
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lives in peaceful Sakyoku,Kyoto City. One day she & her family get new neighbors: The Taishos. Everything is fine until Kagome starts sneaking out at night.But what happens when tragedy strikes one of the families? InuKag,MirSan,SessyRin
1. Neighbors

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back and ready to rock! I changed my account name cuz…well, I'm not really sure. I wanted to do something different! And I'm going to re-post my other fic.: Kick It! I got off to a bad start. So I'm starting over! Well, I hope u like my new fic.!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any other character from the show. sigh But when I do I'll…To find out you'll have to read later chapters of Marry Me!

Marry Me

CH.1: Neighbors

By: Ka-Youkai

It was a crisp autumn day with leaves of gold and red blowing in every direction. Kagome Higurashi, a 9th grader, was walking down her neighborhood street not really paying attention to her friend's talking.

Kagome was deep in thought when, "Kagome? Kagome! Are you even listening?" her friend asked waving a hand in front her emotionless face. At the sound of her voice, Kagome's head snapped to the side looking at her friend. "Sorry, Rin! I'm just…well…I have a LOT on my mind right now." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"Oh! You're getting new neighbors today, aren't you?" Rin asked. "Yup." Kagome sighed. "What's wrong?" Rin asked grabbing Kagome's arm stopping her.

They were standing in front of a sidewalk leading up to a large two-story brick house. It had a large garden in the front. The garden had large Cherry blossom trees that bordered the large sidewalk. There was also Azaleas around the house.

"It's just that…the last neighbors we had were…well…" Kagome was at a lose for words, "…creepy." Rin sighed. "I guess." "I mean their son actually stalked me! Creepy phone calls, insulting presents, and Lord knows what else!" Kagome almost yelled. "Yeah, well, he's gone. The past is the past and he is the past." Rin nodded.

"Well, I gotta get ready for my gymnastics class." "Do you really need to take those? I mean you're pretty good already." Kagome asked as she shifted her schoolbag on her shoulder. "No, but look!" Rin called back as she ran up her sidewalk and did a one-handed cartwheel.

"Show-off!" Kagome called after her. "I know. Thanks!" Rin called back.

His white lace-like hair blew gently around his emotionless face as he sat on the porch swing next to his brother. His amber eyes were darting back and forth at his different surroundings. He noticed the Cherry blossom tree that sat blowing slightly in the wind in the front yard. He watched it bloom but it was as so as hell.

Then, he directed his attention to the four people who sat in front of him on the porch furniture. Two were, of course, his parents. His father with his long silver hair and glowing golden eyes. His dad was were he got most of his features from. Then there was his mom. She was beautiful. Well, at least he thought so. She had flowing black hair that fell to her waist. She also had he prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen.

The other two were the new neighbors. The man had some-what long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He had dark green eyes that were unreadable, closed. The woman was also pretty but not like his mom. She had short curly brown hair with dark brown eyes that always seemed happy.

After not listening to his parents conversation for awhile, he stood up and walked over to the porch railing. His actions caught the attention of his older brother. He had cracked open an eye to watch his brother lean against the porch railing.

"So, Inuyasha, you're in the 10th grade?" the neighbor woman asked. "Yes, ma'am." he answered. "My two daughters are in the 9th but there's only a week left of school." she said. "Almost 10th graders." the neighbor man added. "Oh, and what are their names?" Inu-no-tashio (Inuyasha's dad) asked. "Kagome and Kikyou. They're twins, but you can tell them apart by their differences. Right, Ryo?" the woman asked. "Yup. Kikyou is more your preppy type. You know…popular, cheerleader captain, so on." Ryo (Kagome's dad) said.

"But Kagome," Ryo sighed, "she is different. Your rebel type. The popular kids, or whatever their called these days, don't really hang-out with Kagome. But she could care less." "Do they popular kids hassle her?" Inuyasha asked. "Hassle?" Ryo wandered. "You know…pick on, tease, laugh at, the whole deal." "Oh! Of course!" Ryo exclaimed. The family was a little worried why he sounded so …happy. "But Kagome can take care of herself." Ryo said smiling. "A few days ago, I think, she almost hit a guy with an arrow for making fun of her friends." Yume (Kagome's mom) laughed. The rest, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, joined with her laughing. "Give her a bow and arrow, you better run like hell!" Ryo laughed. "She also plays tennis. You wouldn't want to be in the way when she serves!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard something that caught his attention. He noticed Sesshoumaru heard it too because he saw him crack open an eye again. He looked at Inuyasha who just shrugged. Then, down the street, they both saw two beautiful girls.

One had long brown hair that went to mid-back. It was tied in a high pony-tail. She also had red highlights in the front. She had dark brown eyes that always seemed sad and alone but her smile said otherwise. Sesshoumaru was most taken by her eyes. Just all the sadness and loneliness made him like he was connected to her.

The other was slightly taller than her friend. She had hair that was like a raven's feathers. That's what really caught his attention: her beautiful hair. The way it accented her porcelain-like face.

The girl seemed to be in deep thought as the other, with the highlights, was talking. They saw as the girl waved her hand in front of the other's face. She reacted quickly as her head snapped up. They were still walking when the shorter girl grabbed her friend by the arm stopping her. They stopped in front a large two-story brick house. She was worried, you could see it. Like it was written all over her face.

The brothers actually caught part of their conversation. The raven-haired girl almost yelled something about creepy phone calls and bad presents or something. Soon, the girls were happy as the other girl said something and started walking up the pathway to the house. The girl called after her. The one walking yelled something back then did a one-handed cartwheel. Then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard what they said loud and clear. "Show-off!" the raven-haired girl called. "I know. Thanks." the other yelled back.

What surprised them the most was how she was able to that in such a short skirt. It was green and stopped about a foot above her knees. The shirt was like a sailor's with a red bow and green around the neck. The rest was white. (A/N: Just like Kagome's on the series.) The other girl was wearing the same thing. The girls were a ways down the street but with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing, they could manage.

The girl left took a few steps then stopped. She knelt on the sidewalk and put her schoolbag in front of her. She pulled out a CD player, put on the headphones, and turned up the volume. She picked up her schoolbag and started walking again. The raven-haired beauty, as Inuyasha would call her, was silently singing to the song.

'_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"'_

"What are you boys looking at?" Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eye, "Nothing." He went to back to sitting quietly Indian style on the porch swing. Inuyasha shrugged leaning back against the railing again. Yume saw Kagome walking down the street. 'Kagome always catches the attention of at least young man. But Sesshoumaru seems more interested in Rin…' she thought. Yume walked down to the last step. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kagome!" she called to the girl. But apparently the girl didn't hear.

'_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh, baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go'_

"Kagome!" she called louder. And she got the girl's attention. The girl let the headphones rest on her neck.

Kagome had just started walking down the street after saying 'bye' to Rin. She decided she needed some music. She stopped and kneeled down on the sidewalk, putting her schoolbag in front of her. She took out the CD player she got from her aunt and uncle for her birthday.

She was walking down the street singing to Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean." Kagome had been walking down the street for a while and finally saw her shrine come into view. But… 'Wait, did someone just call my name?' Kagome thought. "Kagome!" a familiar voice called. She took off her headphones and looked in the direction the voice came from. "Mom? Hey what are you doing?" she asked turning off her CD player. "Maybe you shouldn't listen to that music so loud. C'mon, Kagome! I want you t-…look out!" her mother yelled.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the cold concrete sidewalk. Something wet and slobbery was going all over her face. She cracked open her right eye and saw her mother laughing at her. Kagome looked up and saw a fluffy white husky looking down at her with its beautiful sparkling light blue eyes. Kagome frowned. "Buyo." she said sternly. The dog whimpered and walked off of her. Kagome sat up and then pulled the dog into a big hug. "Buyo!" she said cheerfully. The dog was immediately happy again.

"Kagome." her mother called. "I'll bring Buyo inside and put my stuff up. Plus I want to change out this uniform." Kagome said standing up. "Ok, but come back." she said. Kagome gave a thumbs up. "I'll race ya home, Buyo!" Kagome said. The dog barked and got ready. "Ready… GO!" The two bolted for the door. Buyo was in the lead. "Cheater!" Kagome called.

'Look Inuyasha… she likes dogs. That's a shoe in for you.' Inuyasha was confused. 'Was that Dad?' he thought. He looked at his dad over his shoulder. His dad winked at him. Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze to the Cherry blossom tree in front of him to hide his blush. Yume had walked back up the steps and sat next to Ryo.

All of a sudden a sound like something braking was heard. "Ow, ow. Buyo!" came Kagome's voice from the house next door. The Higurashis sighed. "That dog breaks something at least once a week." Ryo said. "It's almost as if he plans it." Yume commented. "Well, dogs are smart creatures." Inu-no-tashio said fact-like. "True." Ryo agreed.

"Where is your other daughter?" Izayoi asked. "Oh! Kikyou? Well, she is staying at a friend's house for a while." Yume answered. "A while?" Izayoi asked a little confused. "Kagome and Kikyou had a fight. Kikyou said she was staying at a friends house and Kagome could care less." Ryo remembered. "What did they fight over?" Inu-no-tashio asked. "I told her to break up with her boyfriend." Kagome said. She was standing on the top step of the porch. "What, you were jealous?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, right! That guy's a total ass!" Kagome clenched her fists. "Kagome." Yume whispered. "Sorry Mom." Kagome mumbled. "Anyway…Kagome, these are our new neighbors: The Taisho's. Mr. & Mrs. Taisho, and their two sons: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Ryo said gesturing to each person. Kagome bowed, "Nice to meet you all." "So, Kagome, your parents tell us that you're very skilled with a bow and arrow." Inu-no-tashio said. Kagome scratched the back of her head laughing nervously. "Well, I wont say 'very skilled.'"

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had changed into blue jeans and a some-what tight shirt. It was light blue with a white cartoon rabbit on it and it said in dark blue letters: "Cute but Psycho." He like how the outfit hugged her every curve. But he like her uniform better. It showed more skin.

"Kagome?" Izayoi called. "Ma'am." "Who was that cute girl you were walking down the street with?" "Oh! The one who did the cartwheel? That's Rin. She's…uh…overly active sometimes." Kagome smiled. "She's a great friend. Always there to help, to make ya laugh, to ask…for money…" Kagome thought as she said the last part. She shook her head. "Let's just say she is there for ya when you need her." Kagome said.

Out of nowhere the Linkin Park song, "Breaking the Habit" started playing. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru, looked around confused. Kagome slapped her forehead. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a flip phone. She flipped it open. "Hello?" Silence. "Souta! Hey, big bro! How are ya? Good. How's college? Boring… I guess you would be the only one in your class to actually enjoy studing. Hold on, k?" Kagome looked at the phone. She hit a few buttons then held it like a walkie-talkie. "I see you haven't changed." Kagome laughed. Neither have you, shrimp. Soua laughed as Kagome fumed.

"What?" Inu-no-tashio asked. "On Kagome's phone you can actually see the person if they have a phone like hers." Ryo explained. "Almost like a recording." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone was a little surprised at hearing his voice. He hadn't talked sense they finished moving in.

"Mom, Souta wants to talk to you." Kagome handed her mom the phone. She walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Hey." she said leaning her back against the railing next to Inuyasha. "Hey." Inuyasha answered. She noticed they were wearing jeans, except Inuyasha's were black. Inuyasha had a blood red shirt on that said, in black letters, "Get in MY way and you'll regret it!" He also wore a blue baseball cap on his head. Sesshoumaru had a black shirt that said, "Warning: I Bite!", in white letters.

"So…where'd you guys move from?" she said trying to start a conversation. "Hollywood." Inuyasha said dryly. "Really!" Kagome asked surprised. Inuyasha just nodded as he watched a bird fly from the Cherry blossom tree. "Do you miss living in Hollywood?" she wandered. "No." Sesshoumsru said. "Not really." Inuyasha agreed. "Humph." Kagome sighed. "What's the school 'round here called?" Inuyasha asked. "Shikon no Tama High." she answered. "What is there to do?" "At school?" Kagome wandered. Inuyasha nodded. "Well, there are different sports: baseball, basketball, football, tennis, archery…" "Archery?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
"Yeah. The school considers it a sport. That's really the only one I take part in. Well, I do play tennis but not on the team." "So we've heard." Sesshoumaru said. "So, with all the sports, you must have pep rallies, right?" Inuyasha stated. Kagome sighed, "Sadly, yes." "You don't seem too happy 'bout that." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm not really a pep rally person. Even though Kikyou drags me there." Kagome hopped on the railing. "Why don't you just tell her you don't want to go?" Inuyasha asked. "Please…Kikyou's head is as thick as that Cherry blossom tree." Kagome said pointing over her shoulder to the tree.

"Kagome, dear, Souta wants to talk to you." Yume said. Kagome hopped off the railing, walked over to her mom, and took the phone. She hopped back on the railing. "Hey, bro." Hey. You said you wanted to talk to me… Inuyasha had walked over to Kagome to look at the phone. He saw a boy who looked Sesshoumaru's age. He had short black hair, like his father's, with big brown eyes. It looked like he was sitting in a computer chair. The room he was in looked like a dorm. It had a bed with blue sheets, a wooden dresser, a computer, and a door that probably lead to the bathroom which, he guessed, lead to his roommate's room. Who's your friend, Kagome? "Oh! This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Souta. Souta, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Nice to meet you. "Ditto." Inuyasha said.

So what was so important that you had to ask me? So important you called me at 2:00 in the morning? "Oh, I was wandering if…if I…could…" Kagome laughed nervously. Just spit it out. Souta sighed. "Ummm…can I have your Play Station 2?" No. "What! Why not? You're not using it." So, I'm coming to pick it up later. Kagome groaned, "Meanie." I love you, too. Souta said sarcastically. Sorry, sis. But I gotta go. Big exam today. Tell Kikyou I said hi. Love ya. "Yeah, yeah. Love ya, too. Bye." Kagome hung up. "You and your brother seem close." Inuyasha said once again leaning against the railing. "Yup. We are." Kagome answered.

She started tossing the phone in the air from one hand to the other. She tossed it in the air again but this time Inuyasha caught it. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Kagome fumed. "Cool! What happens if I do…this." Inuyasha wandered. He hit a few buttons and the song "Going Under" by Evanescence started playing. "Give it back, Inuyasha!" Kagome hopped off the railing to try and get it back.

The parents watched as Kagome and Inuyasha started joking around with each other as friends. They were happy. Now the only person left was Sesshoumaru.

"Nope." Inuyasha said keeping her from getting back her cell phone. "Too slow." he laughed. Then, "Sessy! Heads up!" Inuyasha said throwing the phone to his older brother. Sesshoumaru still sat in the same position as before, eyes still closed. Kagome almost screamed! That phone wasn't cheap. But in a blink of an eye he caught it! Kagome stormed over to him. "Please, give it back, Sesshoumaru." she said through clenched teeth. She held out her hand. Everyone watched to see what he would do. He held his hand high above her hand. He dropped it…

But right before it hit her hand he caught it again. "Here, brother." he threw it back to Inuyasha. "I suggest you run." he said. Inuyasha hopped over the railing landing inches away from the flowers bordering the porch. He turned around to face Kagome. Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru. "I'll be back for you. But first I need to catch up with my murder victim." Kagome said turning around and started walking. She stopped and turned to Inuyasha's parents. "If that's okay with you?" she asked. They both nodded.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome cracked her knuckles and smiled evily. "Yip!" Inuyasha ran for dear life. "Come back here, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running after him. "Still too slow!" he yelled behind him smiling.

Suddenly, Kagome's cell started ringing. Inuyasha looked at the phone then back at Kagome. "Don't you even think 'bout it!" she yelled. He flipped open the phone. "Inuyasha! Don't answer it!" she yelled again. "Hello?" Inuyasha said into the phone still running. "Kagome's phone. Inuyasha speaking." Uh, hello? Where's Kagome? a female voice asked. "May I ask who's calling?" Inuyasha asked. Um…she sounds busy. I'll call back. "Oh, on! She's not busy. She's just chasing around hot guys." "That's it!" Kagome yelled, she started running faster. The ones left on the porch, were watching to see what she would do. "She just couldn't catch up with him. So she did the next best thing. She flipped over him and landed right in front of him.

Luckily he stopped just in time or he would have ran into her. "H-how did you do that?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Give me the phone or I'll purify you starting with jr. down there." she said smiling evilly. He whimpered and put the cell phone in her hand.

But when his hand touched her hand, a chill went up both their spines. They quickly pulled away. Kagome put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Hey Sango!" Who was that? Sango asked. "Hold on. I'll show you." Kagome hit the same buttons she did when she was talking to Souta. When she was done the screen on the phone showed a girl with long black wavy hair and light brown eyes that seemed bored. She was sitting on a park bench. There was a lake behind her filled with ducks of brown and white. There was also a large old Takao maple with leaves at its reddest. The girl had on a uniform shirt like Kagome's but with blue jeans. Hey, Kagome! Who's your new friend? another girl, who popped up on the screen, asked. Inuyasha noticed it was the girl from before. Rin was it? Rin was wearing blue jeans with a purple shirt that said, in white letters, "Hell Hound." There was also a red cartoon hound growling and standing atop the first 'h'.

Kagome sighed. "This is my new neighbor: Idiot." Inuyasha growled. The two had started walking back. They had run pretty far from their houses. They were all the way on the other end of the street and trust me the street was long. It was lined with many big two-story houses. No one really knew how the Higurashis were able to afford a shrine like theirs. They were poor people but still managed. "Jackass this is Rin and Sango. Rin and Sango this is Jackass." Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed nervously. "I…I mean…guys this is Inuyasha." Nice to meet you, Idio-…I mean Inuyasha. Rin and Sango bit back laughs. "Whatever." Inuyasha said walking up the steps.

"Don't be like that, Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him. She stayed on the sidewalk talking to her friends.

"You gave her the phone. Tsk, tsk. I'm ashamed, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha sat next to him on the porch swing. "Well, you would have to if she threatened to purify you starting between your legs." Inuyasha spat. "Ouch." Sesshoumaru said shuddering at the thought. Their parents laughed at their conversation. "Yup." Inuyasha sighed.

We gotta go Kagome. Bye. Sango said. "Oh, okay. Later, guys!" Kagome hung up as she walked back up the stairs. She leaned against the railing again.

The rest of the day the two families talked and laughed. Well, except for Sesshoumaru. He had other things on his mind. 'I wander what Rin is doing right now…'

Well, I hope you all liked it!

I'm still in the process of writing ch.2.I was planning a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome , but I'm not sure if I should. But maybe I will! Mwhahahahahahaha! And sooner or later we find out about the BIG fight between Kagome and Kikyou. And what's the deal with Rin and Sesshoumaru? He hasn't even meet her yet and he is starting to fall in love with her! Well he says otherwise but everyone can tell!

PLZ! NO FLAMES! I TRY! Don't forget to REVIEW! I want to hear what you guys think! THANKS!

Next CH: Sneaking Around


	2. Sneaking Around

**A/N: **I'm soooooooooooooo happy people are reading my story and reviewing! I didn't think people would like my story! Thanks to the people who did review. It's been a while since I updated, but with school and all it's hard to get to it. I'm going to try and update whenever I can!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anyone from Inuyasha, but when I do…MWHAHAHAHA! Sorry…went crazy for a moment…hope you like chapter 2!

**Marry Me**

CH.2: Sneaking Around

By: Ka-Youkai

Her raven hair around her porcelain face as she leaned against the open window seal. She stared at the dark ground. Two stories don't look high until you're about to jump it.

"Alright! Here goes nothing'!" she said to herself.

She had her schoolbag on one shoulder filled with who knows what! She was about to jump when she felt something wet nudging her hand. She turned around and looked at the large white husky. She bent down and hugged him.

"Sorry, boy, but I gotta go. I'll be back, though. Now go to sleep."

The dog padded over to the doggie bed, and plopped down in it. "Good boy."

The girl looked back out the window. "It's now or never!" She took a deep breath and jumped.

Luckily, she landed on her feet like a cat. But, she was oblivious to the two golden eyes watching her.

* * *

Inuyasha was chatting online with his friends who were back in Hollywood. 

**Dogboy16: **hey guys wut's up?

**Darknight: **nm

**Darknight: **u?

**Dogboy16: **just finished moving in

**HollywoodHottie: **kewl! wut's sakyo-ku, Kyoto like?

**Dogboy16: **nothing like Hollywood

**Dogboy16: **its peaceful and quite

**HollywoodHottie: **interesting……

**Dogboy16: **wut?

**Darknight: **I give him a week

**HollywoodHottie: **I'll give him 3 days

**Dogboy16: **wut! r u saying u don't think I can even last a week here?

**Darknight: **no…I said u'd last least a week

**Darknight: **mike said u'd last 3 days

**Dogboy16: **a week…3 days…wutever! It's the same!

**HollywoodHottie: **no it's not

**Dogboy16: **well wuts the diff!

**HollywoodHottie: **4 days! lol!

**Darknight: **lol

**HollywoodHottie: **uh……inuyasha…ur not laughing out loud

**Dogboy16: **wut?

**Dogboy16: **I'm here

**Darknight: **wut's wrong?

**Dogboy16: **well….I think I just saw the neighbor girl jump out her window…

**Darknight: **hmmm…………

**HollywoodHottie: **wait a min! neighbor "girl"?

**Dogboy16: **yea

**Dogboy16: **why?

**HollywoodHottie: **inuyasha r u not telling us something? evil smirk

**Dogboy16:** wut! NO! she's a friend!

**HollywoodHottie: **c'mon! u can tell us!

**Darknight: **mike…just stop before u make him mad…

**Dogboy16 **has logged of 12:05:35PM

**HollywoodHottie: **there's something goin' on nick

**Darknight **has logged off 12:06:02PM

**HollywoodHottie: **nick? NICK!

**Downstairs**

Sesshoumaru was downstairs playing _Time Splitters: Future Perfect© _for X-Box©. Inuyasha walked quietly down the carpeted steps. He walked into the living room, and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in front the TV with a controller in his hands.

"Don't sit too close. You'll fry your brain. On second thought…why don't you move closer," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Ha…ha…what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at the clock. 12:07 p.m.

"I know we're new to this neighborhood and all…" Inuyasha started.

"Yeah. So?" Sesshoumaru asked getting annoyed.

"…is it normal for people to be jumping out of windows?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head. Sesshoumaru just shrugged.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru threw a controller at Inuyasha. Luckily, he caught it before it could hit him.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"This game is boring with one player…"Sesshoumaru said with a yawn.

Inuyasha fell back on the couch behind Sesshoumaru. An all out war began.

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

Kagome had on her favorite jogging suit. The top was like a sports bar. It was red with gray stripes down the sides. The shorts were gray with red stripes on the sides. She jogged down the shrine steps. She looked at her watch given to her on her 13th birthday. Then, she looked both ways down the street.

"Waiting for someone?" a female voice asked.

Kagome jumped a little at the question. She calmed when she saw Mrs. Taisho. She was watering the plants, and Mr. Taisho was swinging slowly on the porch swing. Inuyasha was sitting on the top step watching his mom watering the plants, and Sesshoumaru was leaning against their front door.

"Morning! Actually, yes. I am waiting for someone. Someone who should have been here TEN MINUTES ago!" Kagome said, and walked over to Izayoi.

"That someone being who?" she wandered.

"Rin," Kagome sighed. "We go jogging every Sunday sense…never mind…"Kagome said laughing nervously. Kagome looked down the street. She saw a figure, and it was coming fast! "What the-…" Kagome whispered to herself.

She walked to the sidewalk, and saw it was Rin. She was panting, and could barely stand up! Rin ran up to Kagome, and stopped in front of her.

"Is…anyone…following…me…?" Rin panted

"No. Why?" Kagome asked confused.

Rin plopped down on the sidewalk. She was wearing a jogging suit similar to Kagome's, except it was blue and black. Sesshoumaru's favorite colors.(**A/N: **wink wink) Her legs were out stretched in front her.

"That son of a-…oh, hello!" Rin said noticing the family.

"Oh! Rin meet the Taishos. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho and their sons Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you," Rin said smiling.

'That smile…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Why were you running so fast, dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Well…you see…I was…hmmmm…" Rin scratched the back of her head.

"Rin has her own stalker!" Kagome said helping Rin up.

"Oh, my!" Izayoi said shocked.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. Rin nodded.

"Well, even if you were running from him…or her..," Sesshoumaru said as Rin put her hands on her hips, "…you still probably shouldn't be worn out.

"OK, smart guy! You try jumping over 8 different fences!" Rin said pointing to Sesshoumaru as he snorted.

"Four with pitbulls, three with a snake farm, snakes roaming FREE, and one with their own FREAKIN' BEE CITY!" Rin almost yelled. "And at the same time you have a guy named 'Lindsey' chasing you! Doesn't sound easy to me, and I know because I just did it!" Rin fumed.

"Wait, the guy's name is Lindsey?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Rin said looking behind her.

Inuyasha and his dad started cracking up laughing. Izayoi just shook her head, and Sesshoumaru looked at his feet.

"Rin, let's just skip the jog today. I think you've had enough," Kagome said putting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"THANK GODDESS! My feet are KILLING me!" Rin exclaimed.

"There you are, Rin!" a male voice said from behind them.

"Oh, no! He found me!" Rin whispered to Kagome. She turned around, "Hey, Lindsey!" Rin said putting on a fake smile.

There was a boy Rin's age. He was wearing green biker shorts with a gray muscle shirt. He had long blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"I was afraid you didn't see me. You took an odd route," Lindsey laughed.

"Yeah, well, you know me! Always up for a challenge!" Rin said with a fake smile.

"So, Rin, I was wondering if you…wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Lindsey asked. You could literally see the plea in his eyes.

"Well, Lindsey, I…" Rin wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how to say that she only liked him as a friend.

"Rin, I thought you said you had a barbeque to go to tomorrow…" Inu-no-tashio stated.

"Wha-oh yeah! Big family barbeque! Have to go, ya'know," Rin said frowning.

"Oh…" Lindsey said sadly. Then in a way everyone found creepy, he perked up.

"Maybe next time!" Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah…maybe …next time…" Rin forced a smile.

"Bye," Lindsey waved as he walked away.

"Thank you, Mr. Tasiho," Rin said sighing.

"No prob," Inu-no-tasiho said.

"And you!" Rin said pointing to Kagome.

"What did I do _now_!_" _Kagome whimpered.

"You could have helped ya'know!" Rin said playfully pushing Kagome.

"I could have?" Kagome asked stupidly. Rin moaned.

"I'll talk to ya later, Kagome. Nice to have meet you all," Rin started to walk away when Izayoi called after her.

"Rin, we are having a barbeque tomorrow if you and your parents would like to come."

Rin's smile faded. "Um, OK! Bye!" she said replacing her sadness with a smile.

"Ws it something I said?" Izayoi asked Kagome.

"Well, Rin's parents…died a few years ago. She's been living with her aunt and uncle," Kagome said looking at the ground.

"Oh," Izayoi said as she went back to watering her Azaleas.

'Why'd you help her?' Sesshoumaru thought.

'You weren't going to…' his father thought back.

'Was I suppose to?' Sesshoumaru thought annoyed. Inu-no-tasiho just shrugged.

Sesshoumaru sighed, 'So much sadness. I could smell it all over her…' Sesshoumaru thought.

Just then, Ryo came out the shrine, and down the steps with a leash in his hand and Buyo on the end.

"Morning!" he sang. "Here." he handed the leash to Kagome.

"What? Oh, no! It's your turn!" Kagome said shaking her head.

Ryo fished in his pockets and said, "I'll give you $20 to walk him."

"Deal!" Kagome said taking the $20 and Buyo's leash. "You owe me, old man," she said walking past him.

"Ryo smiled victoriously. But his smile faded to a frown as he turned around. "Did you just call me "old man?" he called after her.

It was too later. Kagome had just started running with Buyo. Inuyasha covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Ryo just shrugged.

**

* * *

**

**That Night**

Kagome looked at the ground from her bedroom window.

"C'mon, girl! You did this once already!" Kagome whispered to herself.

Buyo was laying in his doggie bed watching Kagome. But he wasn't the only one. Kagome looked across, and saw two amber eyes watching her. She quickly ducked from the window. She sighed leaning against the wall.

"I was bound to be caught sometime but…I've only done this once! Suckie!" she whispered.

Kagome took a deep breath, and looked over her shoulder out the window. The eyes were gone. Kagome sighed.

"I wonder who's room that is…Inuyasha's? Or maybe Sesshoumaru's…"Kagome whispered.

She braced herself, and jumped! She landed perfectly. Just like last night. Then, she looked up.

'Bad idea' Kagome thought. She saw the eyes again, and ducked into the shadows.

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk. You see, Inuyasha had an anger problem. So his anger management teacher told him that whenever he got mad, he should write down his frustrations in a journal. Tonight, he just felt like writing. He was writing about moving and the new neighbors. He was mostly writing about Kagome, and hoe she was perfect in everyway.

'_Dear Journal,_

_I didn't lose my temper today. I actually felt good. I'm not quite sure why though but…it might be because of…Kagome. I mean…everything about her seems perfect. Her hair, her beautiful eyes, her lips, all if her curves that seem to show no matter what outfit she wears, and her smile. How can I forget her smile? Every time I see her smile I smile, but when she frowns…I feel horrible. Kagome is like an angel only I can see who's fallen from heaven. Oh, man! That was sooooooooooo cheesy!'_

Suddenly, he heard someone talking. He looked out his window, and saw Kagome about to jump, again. He was watching her, and then she saw him! He quickly ducked out of sight.

"I wonder if she saw me! Oh, man! I didn't want her to see me like this yet!" Inuyasha panicked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, 'Just look. Go on.' he thought.

So he did. He looked out his window at hers. She was gone. Then, he looked down, and saw Kagome with her schoolbag. She saw him, again, and ducked into the night's shadows. And, at the same time, he moved from view.

**

* * *

**

**Next Day At School**

Kagome was walking down the hall of Shikon no Tama High school when someone called her name.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome stopped, and turned around to see the, so-called, popular people walking towards her.

"Kagome, we heard you got new neighbors! New HOT neighbors!" a girl with short black hair and violent eyes, gleaming with excitement, said.

"Yes, Yura. I do," Kagome said as she shifted her schoolbag from one shoulder to the other.

A tall man stood next to her. The man growled.

"Don't worry, honey! I'm not looking," She said putting a hand on his chest. The man stood about a foot taller than Yura. He had long, curly black hair, and his eyes were black, filled with evil. Hs name was Naraku. Yura was always into the "bad boys," like Naraku. Except, it was weird because Naraku never dated a prep before.

"What are their names?" Ayame asked. She had fire red hair with glowing green eyes. Kouga was standing next to her. He had green eyes, similar to Ayame's, and long black hair tied into a high ponytail.

Then, there was Kikyo. They all had on their school uniforms. The girls with the sailor-like skirt outfits, and the boys with the long-sleeved and pants black uniform.

"Their names are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They're…OK…I guess," Kagome shrugged.

She turned and started walking away.

"What are they like?" Yura asked. The group followed her.

"I don't know! I just met them a few days ago!" Kagome said trying to get rid of them.

"Oh! I wonder what they're like!" Ayame said clapping her hands together. Kouga frowned. Everyone knew that Kouga liked Ayame. Well, everyone except Ayame.

"They sound interesting," Yura said.

"Yeah! They do!" Kagome said in a mocking preppy way. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to get to archery class. And, Yura…" Kagome said reaching into her schoolbag, "if you see that so called "sister" of mine…give her this. I know it's early, but mom said she was spending her birthday at your house."

Kagome handed Yura a birthday card that was hand made. Kagome was a pretty good drawer, not like a professional. It was like any other card, on the front was a beautiful flower with water drops. It was neatly colored different shades of purple and black. The droplets were two shades of blue. It almost looked like a real flower. Written in curse, very neatly, was "Happy Birthday, Sis."

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes met for a moment, but Kagome turned around and headed to the door leading to the courtyard.

Yura turned to Kikyo, "You two still aren't talking?" She handed the card to Kikyo.

"What does it say?" Kouga asked. Ayame elbowed him.

"It's okay." Kikyo said. She sighed, "Even thought we might not be talking, I can't forget my own sister's birthday. Hope your birthday wished come true. Your sis," Kikyo paused, "Kagome."

* * *

**Archery Class**

She lined up her bow and arrow. She aimed for the target, picturing the person she hated most at that point in time. Then, she let go. In a flash, the arrow landed right in the middle of the target.

"Nicely done, Kagome," the teacher praised her.

Kagome took another arrow, and fired it. It split the first arrow in two, and stood directly in the middle.

"Uh…good…job," the teacher was starting to get scared as she saw fire in Kagome's eyes. She backed away, and went help another girl who was having trouble.

Sango who was in Kagome's class put a hand on her shoulder, "Chick, you all right?"

"All right? ALL RIGHT! Do I look all right?" Kagome yelled. The arrow she was holding in her hand suddenly broke in half. Everyone looked at the two talking. Even the boys on the other side of the courtyard were curious.

Kagome dropped the two pieces on the ground, and walked over to the bleachers. She sat down, and buried her face in her hands. Sango sat next to her.

"My life sucks," Kagome said in a muffled voice.

"No, it doesn't," Sango said.

Kagome lifted her head, and looked at Sango.

"OK, so, it might have a few bumps in the road," Sango said trying to cheer her friend up.

Kagome just sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for now. I was going to write more but I thought maybe I should get this chapter posted. I think this chapter might be a page longer than the first. 

So what's up with chapter 3, you ask. Let's see we find out why Kagome and Kikyo are so bent out of shape, Inuyasha meets some ppl and gets a tour of the school, and Kagome finds out something that could change the way she looks at a certain person…dum dum dum…dramatic sound

Thanks to all who reviewed! Even though there were so few. (Hey that rhymed!)

**Shippo77379: **Cool! I wanted to get a shirt like that but all I got was a p.j. top, which is just as cool.

**windgal: **I'm glad you like my story!

**angelmaiden: **I'll try to update sooner. Sorry it took so long.

**InuKagluver91: **Thanks! I happy you like it.

**Animewriter13: **I agree with you, and there will be a fight. One that can change the story! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Miko hottie: **Sorry it took so long! My computer doesn't really like me. threatens computer with giant hammer

**Thanks to the anonymous, too!**

**Next Chapter: The Fight**


	3. The Fight

A/N: Thanks again to people who reviewed! I'm glad people like my story. I'm still in the process of writing it, but I have about six chapters ready to be typed. I wanted to clear up something, every time Kagome or her family see Inuyasha, he has a hat on. I'm sure you already know why…but Kagome doesn't.

**I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. A lot had been going on, and I just didn't have the motivation to update. But I was reading my reviews and thought, 'I should really update this and soon!' So here I am giving you the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha……pulls out explosives But I will….

Marry Me

CH.3: The Fight

By: Ka-Youkai

Inuyasha had his first day of school on Monday. Well, he was just there to see what the school was like. He was going around to the different classes, seeing what they were like, and how the teachers did things. His tour guide was Bankutso, a junior. He had long black hair pulled in a low pony-tail.

He was wearing the boys' uniform, which was a black button-up shirt, and black pants.

He was pointing out people on the basketball court. They were sitting in the middle of the bleachers in the courtyard.

"That's Naraku. He's a senior. That's Kouga, and he's in our grade. Those are my brothers Mukostsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakutso. Watch out for him, though," Bankutso said pointing to each one.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's gay," Bankutso answered like it was nothing.

"Oh! Well…" Inuyasha was at a lose for words.

"Don't worry, though," Bankutso said.

Suddenly, the two teams on the court stopped playing, and walked over to the bleachers.

"Hey, Bank! Who's the new guy?" Naraku asked as he twirled the basketball on his finger.

"Guys, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these are the guys. Inuyasha is here to check out the school for next year," Bank (funny nickname, right?) explained.

"Where'd you move from?" Kouga asked.

"Hollywood," Inuyasha answered resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Oh, so you're the Hollywood boy who moved next door to Kagome…" Jakutso said. Inuyasha just nodded.

"You talking 'bout that hot chick and her preppy sister?" one of the other guys asked.

"She is hot, isn't she? Too bad about that fight she had with her cheerleader sister," another guy said.

"Wait! You saw the fight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! Practically everyone saw it!" Jakutso said.

Flashback

It was last Thursday. Everyone had filed out to the front courtyard for lunch. All the grades ate together to make it easier on the cooks.

Kikyo was sitting with her normal "popular" group while Kagome sat with her two friends, Rin and Sango.

_"I'll be right back," Kagome said standing up from where she sat. _

"Good luck," Rin said while Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo with an emotionless look on her face. "Kikyo…can we talk?"

"Sure, sis! One minute guys," Kikyo said standing up.

She followed Kagome to the extremely old God Tree that stood at the far end of the courtyard.

"So…uh…how ya been?" Kagome asked uncertain.

"Fine…" Kikyo answered confused.

"Oh! That's good…good. So…how's John?" Kagome asked still uncertain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked her sister, smiling.

"Kikyo…you see…" Kagome took a deep breath, and said it, "I think you should break up with John."

Kikyo's smile faded. "What?" she whispered. Kagome just looked at her feet.

"Are…are you jealous, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"WHAT! NO!" Kagome's head snapped up at the question.

"Are you jealous that I have something you'll never have?" Kikyo said with no emotion.

"Now, Kikyo, that's out of line!" Kagome yelled.

"Out of line! Telling me to break up with John is out of line!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Kikyo! He's not who you think he is!" Kagome yelled.

"What would you know!" Kikyo asked harshly. "I've been with him for almost a month now! I know more about him than you ever will!"

"Would you just listen to me?" Kagome begged.

"I'm listening," Kikyo said crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's not what he seems!" Kagome cried.

"Here we go again!" Kikyo said throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"You said the same thing about Jeremy!" Kikyo said bluntly.

"Kikyo, if it wasn't for me and this feeling…" Kagome looked down at her feet again as she whispered, "…he could've raped you."

"Yeah, well, he didn't! Just because you were right 'bout Jeremy, doesn't mean you are right about John!" Kikyo yelled.

They were both silent until Kikyo spoke.

"When I get home, I'm packing my bags. I'll be staying at Yura's a while. I can't look at you right now," Kikyo said calmly.

"Feh. Like I care," Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You never cared. You only cared about yourself. You and only you." Kikyo spat.

That's when Kagome got angry.

"Kikyo, you're such a SLUT!" she yelled.

"And you're a BITCH!" Kikyo yelled back, and stomped off.

Kagome fell to her knees, "Happy early birthday, sis."

End Flashback

"Harsh," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome across the courtyard. She was busy spitting her first arrow with another landing them both in the center of the target.

"They haven't talked to each other since then," Naraku said. "Yura says that Kikyo is really depressed when she is home. (At Yura's house, that is.)"

"What's weird is that even though they aren't talking to each other…Kagome still went out of her way to make Kikyo a birthday card," Kouga said as he sat next to Inuyasha.

"I think that sweet," Jakutso said.

"You think a lot of things are sweet, Jakutso," Naraku said shaking head.

Suddenly, they heard Kagome scream, "All right? ALL RIGHT! Do I look all right?"

The guys saw as Kagome broke the arrow she was holding in half. She let the halves fall to the grass. She walked over to the bleachers on the opposite side of the courtyard where the guys were. She sat down, and buried her face in her hands. The girl he saw when she called Kagome on her cell, Sango was it, sat next to Kagome. She was apparently trying to cheer up Kagome.

"Poor thing," Jakutso sighed. "I couldn't imagine having a fight like that with any of my dear brothers."

"I know, 'cuz we always win," Bankutso said.

"What? Puh-lease! You guys don't ALWAYS win," Jakutso said.

"Uh…yeah…we do," Renkotsu said.

"Bu…" Jakutso started.

"Face it, Jakutso…you are too soft. Compared to us…you're a feather," Ginkotsu said matter-of-fact like.

"Someone should go over there, and talk to her,' Kouga said ignoring the brothers. "Inuyasha…why don't you go?" Kouga asked smiling.

"Sure. Whatever," Inuyasha said jumping off the bleachers, and walked over to the two girls.

"What are you planning?" Naraku asked.

"Let's just say that I'm paying Kagome back for helping me," Kouga smiled evil.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome buried her face in her hands once again.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" a familiar voice said.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised.

"I just came to check out the school," he said sitting next to her. Kagome noticed her was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. 

"Oh, uh, Sango this is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yeah…we meet over the phone. Hey," Sango said smiling.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied. "So…everything okay?"

"Pretty much except for the fact that my life SUCKS!" Kagome sighed.

"Please, Inuyasha…tell her that her life does not suck," Sango pleaded.

"Sango's right, ya know? Your life doesn't suck. You know what they say when you hit rock bottom…?" Inuyasha said.

"The only place to go is up. Right?" Sango finished.

"Exactly," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, "I guess…"

Sango mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He just shrugged.

"So, Sango, you coming to our barbeque?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Sure! If that's okay…" Sango said.

"Of course! Bring your swimsuits, too. We need to break in our new pool," Inuyasha said to the two girls.

"Okay," Sango said happily, but Inuyasha could smell sadness wash over her. He just shrugged it off.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class…sorta speak. Bye," Inuyasha waved to the two as he walked over to the guys.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Did I hear correctly? Are you having a barbeque?" Kouga asked stroking his chin with his hand.

"Maybe…you wanna come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cool. Thanks. You mind if I bring Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"You think Kagome will be alright with that? I thought she didn't like preps," Inuyasha thought out loud.

"She doesn't, but Ayame is the only one who doesn't really "act" preppy. She actually talks to Kagome and her friends," Naraku said.

"Oh…interesting. Sure, you can bring her. Anyone else want to come?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Busy!" everyone else answered.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Time for Calculus!" Bank exclaimed.

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha sulked.

"I'm just happy to be your tour guide!" Bank said happily.

"I'm starting to think your brother's not the only gay one…"Inuyasha whispered.

"Did you say something?" Bank asked as they headed to the doors leading inside.

"No, no! Nothing at all!" Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome was walking down her street as she always did. She sighed. "The last week of school and Mr. Kino gives us a report to do."

Kagome was so bored. She had a long walk ahead of her. Rin had to go home early, so her aunt picked her up. Kagome had been walking for a while when she felt someone following her.

She turned around, but no one was there. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. She kicked and tried to get away.

"Scream and I'll tell Mom how you set the kitchen on fire making ramen," a very familiar voice warned.

Only two people knew about her setting the kitchen on fire. One was someone Kagome didn't want to think about right then. The stranger let her go.

She turned around, "SOUTA!" she yelled, and jumped into Souta's hug. "I can't believe you're here! Wait…why are you here?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, you know how I had a full week of exams?" Kagome nodded. "The professors thought that, since everyone did well on them, they'd give us a week off!" Souta exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome smiled. "C'mon, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be happy to see you!" Kagome grabbed Souta's hand.

"Here, let me take that," he said slipping her schoolbag off her shoulder.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"So…what have I missed since I've been gone?" Souta asked.

They started walking down the street to their shrine they called home.

"Nothing much…we got new neighbors, and they invited us to a barbeque after school today," Kagome explained.

"Oh! So that guy you were with was the new neighbor? Is he your new "toy", Kagome?" Souta asked biting back a laugh.

Kagome blushed, and pushed Souta playfully. "NO! What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing, Kagome," Souta said smiling.

"I suggest that you run…brother…" Kagome whispered dangerously.

Souta took off running. Kagome was right at his heels. "Come back here!" she yelled. He was too busy laughing to hear her. Kagome stopped, putting her hands on her knees panting. "Curse him," she panted.

"Kagome, dear, who are you chasing?"

Kagome looked up to see Izayoi and Inuyasha sitting on the porch swing. Inu-no-taisho was leaning against the railing opposite of the two, and Sesshoumaru was leaning against the front door.

'They seem to spend a lot of time together!' Kagome thought. She walked up to the steps, "Oh, just my stupid brother."

"I thought he was in college…" Inuyasha wondered.

"He is. He has a week off," Kagome said not looking at Inuyasha. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Just then, Souta walked up behind Kagome. He was listening to her CD player. "Since when did you start listening to 3Doors Down? And since when can you bring CD players to school?" Souta asked.

"Give me that?" Kagome snatched the CD player and turned it off. "And since when can you just go through my stuff?" she asked stuffing her CD player in her schoolbag. "Souta…these are our new neighbors: The Taishos. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho and their two sons…Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. This is my idiot brother, Souta," Kagome introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet all of you," Souta greeted.

"Souta, Kagome tells us that you go to Tsuru University," Inu-no-taisho remembered.

"Yes, I do. It's a very good university," Souta said as he leaned his arm on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"So, dear, are you coming to the barbeque?" Izayoi asked.

"Barbeque? Kagome never told me about a barbeque," Souta said thinking.

"Yes I did! Plus, I didn't know you where coming. Which reminds me…where are your bags?" Kagome asked.

"I dropped them by the house and then went catch up with some friends," Souta said while Kagome just nodded.

"Kagome, honey, where are you?" Yume called from the shrine steps.

"Over here, Mom!" Kagome called.

"Kagome, what are-…SOUTA! You're back!" their mom yelled surprised. Souta ran to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me your brother was coming home?" Yume asked.

"I didn't know!" Kagome threw her hands in the air and stormed off. She was mumbling to herself.

"What'd she say?" Souta asked.

"You don't want to know," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I wanted to ask when we should come over," Yume said to Izayoi.

"Around 4 would be okay," she answered.

"Okay! We'll be here. C'mon son…I'm sure your farther will want to know that his son is home. I still wonder why Kagome didn't tell us that you were coming…"

"I…DIDN'T…KNOW!" Kagome yelled from her window. She groaned and closed her window.

The two left the family to talk among themselves.

"Hey, Dad. It's possible for someone to be afraid of water, right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes. Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" his dad answered.

"No reason. Just wondering," Inuyasha said.

"So, Inuyasha, how many people are coming to the barbeque, besides Kagome and her family?" his mom asked.

"Well…I don't remember…" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"You are truly an idiot, brother," Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't call your brother an idiot!" Inu-no-tashio warned.

Sesshoumaru just sighed, and walked over to Kagome's house, and stood under her window. Kagome had just walked past her window when she saw Sesshoumaru.

She walked back over to the window. She opened it, and leaned out the window. "Hey, Sesshoumaru. What's up?" she called.

"It seems that my idiot of a brother had forgotten who is coming to the barbeque," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh…let's see…Rin, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga. I think that's it," Kagome said.

"Thank you," he said turning to leave.

"No prob," Kagome replied as she closed her window. The family saw her turn on her radio, and start singing as she sat at her desk typing on her computer.

Sesshoumaru walked back, leaned against the door, and repeated the names to his mom.

"I guess I should go to the store," Izayoi said.

"Why, sweetie?" Inu-no-tashio asked.

"There were a few things that I couldn't find yesterday, so I was going to try somewhere else," she answered standing up.

Sesshoumaru moved to the side, so she could get inside. She came back moments later with her purse.

"I'll be right back, boys," she said walking to her red firebird.

The tree guys watched as she pulled out the driveway, and speed down the street.

Sesshoumaru walked down the steps when, "Where are you going, son?" their dad asked.

"Probably to go see his _girlfriend_, Rin," Inuyasha teased.

"I'm going for a walk, and she is NOT my girlfriend!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Suuuuure…" Inuyasha smiled as their father just rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry for the long update. I did have like 12 pages, but I knew that I should get this ch posted as soon as possible, so I took off 2 pages. **

**For my other fic, For Love or Music, that one might also take me a while to update b/c I do have the next ch typed, but I think I might another ch before it. So I'll try to get it posted soon!**

**Until next time….PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
